


Марокканская сказка

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Представь, что ты — агент Щ.И.Т., специалист поведенческого отдела, и уже почти два года твоей задачей является изучать одного скандинавского Бога Лжи, пытавшегося поработить человечество. И что будет, когда плененный захватчик, вновь объявится на Земле?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все gif честно найдены на просторах интернета :)

   
  
  
Двадцатого апреля ровно в полдень по Гринвичу школьник из Асунсьона, приехавший в центр города на экскурсию, сфотографировал памятник Хуану де Саласару де Эспиноса и выложил фото в своём профиле в Инстаграме.  
  
Само по себе это было совсем не странно, если бы только рядом с испанским конкистадором, грозно выставившем вперед оружие, умная программа Щ.И.Т. не обнаружила вдалеке высокого скучающего вида мужчину. Выдающиеся скулы, кожа, чью бледность не тронуло даже парагвайское солнце, непривычно короткие золотисто-русые волосы и презрительно вздёрнутые брови. Неспособная удивляться, идентифицирующая программа приняла приметы к сведению и, сверившись со списком самых разыскиваемых преступников, вынесла свой вердикт.  
  
Так, спустя пятьсот двадцать девять дней после битвы за Нью-Йорк, злодей по имени Локи, слегка сменив имидж, снова объявился на Земле.

 

* * *

 

— Черт побери… Парагвай, Таиланд, Доминикана, Перу, — бывший директор Щ.И.Т. — Ник Фьюри, потрёпанный жизнью, но не потерявший хватку, хмуро перелистывал материалы. — Этот инопланетный сукин сын скачет по всем лучшим курортам мира, как девчонка, которой обломилась платиновая кредитная карта, — внезапно он отбросил папку, положил локти на стол и испытующе взглянул на тебя. — Что думаете обо всём этом, агент? Вы у нас специалист по нестабильным асгардским социопатам со склонностью к шикарной жизни.  
  
Ты стыдливо опустила глаза.  
  
— Не знаю, сэр. Честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
  
И это было чистой правдой. Гидра вышла из тени, Щ.И.Т. перестал существовать, но люди продолжали делать свою работу — ты была одной из таких, правда, несколько отличалась специализацией. Романофф отправлялась на миссии, где требовалась сила и смекалка, Бартон — где пригождался его зоркий глаз и хладнокровие, а тебе выпало действовать в тылу — собирать информацию, анализировать, планировать. Едва случилось вторжение, во время которого читаури разнесли Манхэттен, Фьюри дал тебе бессрочный приказ: изучить Локи из Асгарда. Все его способности, все его решения и поступки и все его слабые стороны, знание о которых могло вооружить землян и, возможно, в следующий раз сохранить сотни невинных жизней.  
  
Сразу после схватки с Мстителями Локи упекли в асгардскую темницу, но это ничего не меняло — продолжительность жизни инопланетного психопата составляла века и никто не мог гарантировать, что в один прекрасный день Локи не вздумает сбежать и снова от души повеселиться с человечеством.  
  
Целый год ты собирала информацию по крупицам — начиная с рассказов Тора о его непутёвом младшем брате и заканчивая длиннющей записью с камер наблюдения в Нью-Мексико. Тор, извалявшийся в грязи. Тор, отвешивающий пинка какому-то громиле. Тор, драматично вопящий у неподъёмного скандинавского молотка. С сотого раза, когда запись начало заедать, ты вдруг рассмотрела смутную, очень знакомую тень прямо возле артефакта — была и сразу пропала, как призрачный фантом. С этой секунды, подстёгиваемая азартом, ты стала просто одержима идеей узнать о загадочном боге всё, что только возможно. Очень скоро твой темный кабинет в подвале полуразрушенного Трискелиона превратился в архив, посвященный одной-единственной персоне.  
  
Материала на Локи было много, но он всё равно оставался недостижимым — неким образом, лишенным привычных человеческих черт. Ты знала о его происхождении, о том, как он пытался захватить власть в своём родном мире и как склонность к интригам в конце концов привела его в объятия Халка, впечатавшего Локи в бетон. Но это было не то. И, когда через год Тор вдруг сообщил, что Локи сбежал из заточения, ты осознала, что попала впросак.  
  
На самом деле вам о Локи было неизвестно ровным счетом ничего.  
  
В тревоге прошли несколько недель, а потом замаскированный асгардец как ни в чем не бывало объявился в жарком Асуньсоне, случайно попав на фото парагвайского школьника с посредственной камерой на дешевом смартфоне.  
  
Тут-то твой затянувшийся отпуск и закончился.  
  
Приказ был один: наблюдать. В этом помогли городские камеры, которых, к несчастью, в Асуньсоне было куда меньше, чем в Нью-Йорке или Лондоне, но кое-какие передвижения Локи тебе всё же удалось отследить. Национальный музей изящных искусств, магазин шоколада (Локи ушёл оттуда с фирменным пакетом, который был явно не пуст), экскурсия в зоологический сад. Посланный в Асуньсон агент даже сел Локи на хвост и рассказал забавную историю о том, как асгардец, брезгливо морщась, выкинул в урну недоеденный парагвайский хлеб из маниока — очевидно, знакомство с традициями страны у него не задалось.  
  
Для тебя наступило раздолье: записка для уборщицы из четырёхзвёздочного отеля (на испанском), витиеватые подписи на чеках, выданных по оплате кредитной картой (которая была оформлена, конечно, на чужое имя), множество отпечатков пальцев, добытых расторопным агентом, и куча записей с камер видеонаблюдения. За неделю ты узнала о Локи больше, чем за год, а потом он бизнес-классом улизнул в Манкору, словно поставив себе цель завалить тебя информацией обо всех своих аристократических предпочтениях.  
  
Коллеги из поведенческого отдела — те немногие, что остались после развала Щ.И.Т. — частенько подшучивали и скабрезничали, сравнивая тебя с Клариссой Старлинг, облизывающей с ног до головы своего драгоценного Ганнибала Лектера. Ну, что наш засранец съел сегодня на обед? С чем он предпочитает пить кьянти — с человеческими мозгами или печенью? Ты улыбалась, но почему-то молчала о том, что Локи обожал кесадилью и ненавидел чересчур сладкую тапиоку. Любил ром, к которому пристрастился в Перу, и на дух не переносил «Вдову Клико».  
  
Помимо этого Локи чертовски любил (и умел) обводить ваших агентов вокруг пальца.  
  
Асуньсон — довольно продолжительный визит, Манкора — две недели, три дня в Паттайе, затем тринадцать дней в Пунта Кана, и семнадцать попыток задержать асгардца провалились. Последняя оказалась особенно травматичной: твой полевой агент выбыл из строя и теперь, когда Локи объявился в марокканской Эс-Сувэйре, послать туда было категорически некого.  
  
Ну, у тебя хотя бы осталась занятная запись, на которой Локи, не прикладывая ни малейших усилий, раскидывал десятерых агентов Щ.И.Т. — честно говоря, ты часто просматривала её перед сном, она оказывала поистине успокаивающий эффект.  
  
Ах да, и еще то самое видео, где Локи щелчком пальцев заставил штаны агента Фитца исчезнуть прямо посреди аэропорта и под шумок смылся. Классика.  
  
— И… я не знаю, зачем Локи всё это делает, — резюмировала ты затянувшееся молчание. — Он мотается по свету, как будто… я не знаю, хочет… изучить наш мир? — ты развела руками. — В конце концов, может, в Асгарде туго с курортами?  
  
— Возможно, — пожалуй, слишком быстро согласился Фьюри, не сводя с тебя тяжелого взгляда. — Или задумал что-то, а у нас мозгов не хватает раскусить его до паршивого загадочный план.  
  
— Эм, а что Тор? Разве шальной младший братец — не его головная боль?  
  
— Здоровяк не особенно горит желанием снова упечь любимого родственника за решетку. И разве не вас, агент, я нанял для того, чтобы свести все риски возвращения Локи на Землю к нулю?  
  
Чувствуя свою вину, ты невольно съёжилась. Бывший директор Щ.И.Т. откинулся на спинку стула — во мраке твоего кабинета, где не было ни единого окошка, он выглядел как демон, окутанный клубящимися тенями. Прищур у него был соответствующий, очень нехороший.  
  
— Нужно еще немного понаблюдать за ним, — ты осторожно пододвинула к себе папку с материалами, побаиваясь, что разъяренный Фьюри её распотрошит. — Нужно подгадать момент, и…  
  
— В Пунта Кана момент был недостаточно подходящий? Десять моих лучших людей до сих пор лежат на больничных койках и пытаются избавиться от женской груди, клоунского носа и рогов, которые им наколдовал ваш любимый подопечный. И это не считая многочисленных переломов.   
  
— Я говорила, не нужно нападать на него после обеда, — упрямо ответила ты. — Он съел четыре кесадильи с индейкой, чеддером и шпинатом, а после неё он всегда так… легко возбудим.  
  
Фьюри шумно раздул ноздри, и ты съежилась еще сильнее, укоряя себя за болтливый язык.  
  
— Знаете, агент, — язвительно отчеканил он, — мне кажется, пришло время вам самой подпалить свой хорошенький лисий хвостик.

 

* * *

 

Не успел начаться новый день, как твой самолёт, подпрыгивая и дребезжа, уже садился в пустынном аэропорту Эс-Сувэйры. Королевство Марокко встретило немногочисленных пассажиров сухим удушливым зноем, отсутствием очередей на паспортном контроле, а также кошмарной путаницей с багажом, и всё-таки уже меньше чем через час ты вывалилась из здания аэропорта и нервно осмотрелась. Туристический автобус, который должен был развести отдыхающих по отелям, нашёлся, к твоему облегчению, без каких-либо затруднений (затруднение вызвал разве что обмен любезностями с марокканским водителем, который почти не говорил по-английски), а затем дело осталось за малым — воткнуть в уши наушники, включить бодрую музыку и позволить обаятельному Аруджу довести тебя и остальных пассажиров до ваших замечательных отелей на Атлантическом побережье.  
  
Будь это твой настоящий отпуск, наверное, ты бы чувствовала себя по-другому — не так, будто тебя втолкнули в вольер к голодному ягуару. Локи проявил удивительное терпение, раз за разом снося ваши попытки сесть ему на хвост, но ты подозревала, что последняя заварушка в Доминикане могла значительно снизить градус его неслыханной гуманности. Теперь он будет в десять раз осторожнее, в десять раз подозрительнее, и, возможно, в десять раз злее, а у тебя в навыках числились — усидчивость, аналитический склад ума и трудолюбие. Отличное комбо для того, кто от рассвета до заката клацает по клавиатуре, собирая слухи в Сети, и так себе для полевого агента, который отправляется на слежку за самым опасным преступником на планете Земля.  
  
Ехать пришлось не больше получаса — твоя остановка была первой. Поблагодарив Аруджа и наградив его щедрыми чаевыми за помощь с багажом, ты глубоко вздохнула и решительно покатила свой чемоданчик к раздвижным дверям. В ночном сумраке небольшое здание отеля в колониальном стиле холодно светилось, словно отрез белоснежного атласа, но внутри всё оказалось куда более комфортабельным и приветливым — улыбчивая пухлогубая рецепционистка тут же представилась Катариной и на тягучем, но вполне сносном английском поприветствовала тебя. Ты заполнила анкету, получила ключ-карту и листовку с информацией о работе отеля, и, облегченно вздохнув, отправилась на пятый этаж, где располагался твой номер.  
  
До лифта ты дотащилась с одной целью — убедиться, что он не работает (Катарина предупреждала тебя об этом, но в Академии вас учили никогда не верить на слово, а кое-кто был отличником), поэтому в довершение ко всем нервотрёпкам тебе пришлось воспользоваться лестницей.  
  
По счастью, ты была не из тех, кто, собираясь в отпуск, прихватывает с собой половину гардероба, фен и дорожный утюг, поэтому первые три этажа тебе удалось одолеть даже без одышки. Единственное неудобство составляло скудное освещение — светильники на лестнице были оборудованы датчиком движения, который, однако, не всегда работал исправно, оставляя тебя в полумраке. На площадках, где в обе стороны разветвлялся темный коридор, тоже ничего не горело.  
  
Именно поэтому, дойдя до четвертого этажа, ты не сразу заприметила высокую неподвижную тень возле одного из номеров.  
  
При виде её на тебя напало странное оцепенение. В фигуре не было ничего необычного — если не считать, что кто-то высоченный, не двигаясь, стоял в темноте и, очевидно, пристально пялился на тебя. До этого совершенно не замечавшая марокканскую духоту, ты почувствовала, как по спине побежала капелька пота, и сильнее сжала ручку старенького чемоданчика.  
  
Не сразу, но тебе стало понятно, откуда пришло это жуткое щекочущее ощущение. Почти два года ты провела в одиночестве, пыли и духоте своего кабинета, изучая и этот разворот плеч, и характерный наклон головы. Ты училась узнавать своего личного Ганнибала Лектера по одному лишь силуэту, потому что часто городские камеры ни на что не годились — во мраке так сложно распознать, где находится твоя цель.  
  
Но не для тебя. Не для него.  
  
— П-простите, я немного перепугалась, — во рту у тебя было сухо, как в пустыне, язык еле ворочался. — Тут так темно…  
  
Тень чуть пошевелилась, и тебе чудом удалось заставить себя устоять на месте, а не взбежать, вереща, вверх по лестнице.  
  
Он лениво наклонил голову, точно оглядывая тебя с головы до пят, но ответа не последовало, так что ты, тяжело сглотнув, сказала:  
  
— Ну, доброй ночи.  
  
Одна ступенька, вторая ступенька, третья. Между лопаток у тебя зудело, во вспотевшей ладони ключ-карта почти впилась в нежную кожу, но ты, сцепив зубы и слушая гулкое биение своего сердца, всё также медленно поднималась вверх.  
  
«Веди себя как обычно», — думала ты, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Доброй ночи, испуганная птица, — издалека вдруг послышался мурлыкающий хрипловатый голос. — Вы очень красивы.  
  
По твоему позвоночнику вниз будто прошёл легкий разряд тока. Ты в ужасе обернулась, надеясь, что темнота скроет предательское выражение твоего лица, но в этот же проклятый момент идиотский светильник внезапно решил загореться.  
  
Ты задержала дыхание.  
  
Никого. На площадке четвертого этажа никого не было.  
  
Вот тогда-то ты и припустила изо всех сил наверх.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


 

Марокканское утро встретило тебя манящим запахом еды. Не в силах сопротивляться урчащему желудку, ты зашевелилась в постели, скинув на пол увесистую пачку фотографий и отчетов — виновников бессонной ночи; боясь уснуть и остаться беззащитной перед лицом инопланетного зла с опасным чувством юмора, ты коротала время до рассвета, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью и заодно изучая всё, что было у Щ.И.Т. на Локи.  
  
А сведений в вашем распоряжении имелось достаточно — в отличие от предположений, что же всё это в конце концов означало.  
  
Музеи, экскурсии, посещения достопримечательностей, походы по местным кондитерским магазинам — стандартный набор туриста-сладкоежки. Казалось, зацепиться совершенно не за что. Отели, в которых Локи раз за разом останавливался, были до подозрительного заурядны: всего три звезды, в крайнем случае четыре. Близость к центру или набережной, посредственный сервис — самое то для бюджетного отдыха, и только неизменные перелёты бизнес-классом и склонность к дорогим деликатесам выдавали сибаритскую индивидуальность Локи. В этом тебе виделось некое противоречие, которое, вполне возможно, и было ключом ко всему остальному.  
  
Локи был странным. Локи был самым невероятным объектом изучения, который только можно представить. Настоящий инопланетянин. Понять и охарактеризовать его поведенческие паттерны было чуть проще, чем доказать существование параллельных вселенных. Только тебе казалось, что ты начинала потихоньку разгадывать его, как Локи очередным своим поступком развенчивал все твои теории и действовал абсолютно непредсказуемо. Он не имел тихой гавани, зоны комфорта, в которую мог бы прятаться, словно в раковину, а, следовательно, не страдал и слабостями. Каждую экстремальную ситуацию Локи воспринимал как вызов или игру, а тебе лишь оставалось попытаться разглядеть подо всем этим лицедейством его истинное лицо.  
  
И вот незадача: только тебе выдался шанс в это самое лицо взглянуть, как ты позорно сбежала, поставив под угрозу всю миссию.  
  
С неохотой ты приняла душ, одела тонкое летнее платье и, мысленно подписав себе смертный приговор, покинула скромный номер. Как и обещала Катарина, лифт уже работал, поэтому до первого этажа, где располагался ресторан, ты добралась с полным комфортом.  
  
При свете дня тебе удалось разглядеть отель получше. Если с улицы он поражал приверженностью европейскому стилю, то внутри представлял собой самый настоящий марокканский риад с его цветистыми двориками и стрельчатыми арками. Ажурная панджара на окнах пропускала тонкие лучи солнца, но и одновременно сохраняла тень, даря благостную прохладу. Холл пестрел восточными коврами, множеством диванчиков и валиков, а стены и пол притягивали взгляд ярким замысловатым орнаментом на блестящей плитке. В отеле было не так уж много номеров, но, войдя в ресторан, ты обнаружила, что почти все столики уже заняты; люди толпились вокруг шведского стола, и в разнообразии звучащей речи ты уловила слова на французском, норвежском и английском.  
  
Ты ужасно нервничала. Если Локи не вздумал пропустить завтрак, то он точно где-то здесь — уплетает свой любимый омлет с базиликом и помидорами и в душе посмеивается над незадачливой девчонкой, которая так повеселила его этой ночью.  
  
Прихватив лёгкий завтрак, ты протолкнулась через толпу и прошла к столикам, делая вид, что ищешь свободное местечко, а на самом деле старательно высматривая среди присутствующих одного-единственного не-человека.  
  
Твой взгляд беспокойно скользил по ресторану, пока не остановился. Ситуация была до того сюрреалистичная, что ты до последнего не верила, будто найдёшь его здесь, и всё же это и произошло. Как ожидалось — омлет по-итальянски, книга в руках. Светлые, слегка завивающиеся волосы, вид равнодушный и пресыщенный — она самая, долгожданная цель. Широко раскрыв глаза, ты застыла и стиснула тарелку. Никогда еще тебе не приходилось видеть его вот так, вблизи, и, боже правый, в нём действительно не было ничего человеческого. Ни в его обнаженных до локтей руках, ни в этих чутких длинных пальцах, лежащих на обложке книги, ни в чувственном изгибе шеи и острых скул. Это был бог из Асгарда, а люди вокруг оставались поразительно слепы. Но только не ты, с неожиданной жадностью впитывающая все мельчайшие детали. Даже то, как солнечный узор, струящийся через резную панджару, мягким кружевом касался кожи Локи, делая её бледно-золотистой.  
  
Казалось, в этот момент все звуки разом стихли, и на одну секунду, когда игривый порыв ветра лизнул тебе спину, Локи тут же поднял на тебя свой искушенный поблёскивающий взгляд.  
  
Об одном ты забыла — к смертельно опасному хищнику стоит подходить с подветренной стороны.  
  
К счастью, специалисты поведенческого отдела не только изучают психологию, но и сами учатся некоторым простым трюкам. Ничего не слыша из-за бухающего сердца, ты всё же придала своему лицу самое рассеянное выражение и как можно более небрежно перевела взгляд дальше. «Нет, ты меня не интересуешь, я лишь глупенькая туристка, ищущая теплое местечко среди всего этого гвалта». Обмануло Локи это или нет — ты не узнала, потому что в глаза тебе сразу бросился столик на террасе, который был чуть ближе, чем стол Локи (где он, конечно, сидел в одиночестве). Отличный вариант, туда ты и направилась, намереваясь потеснить седовласого мужчину, не спеша поедающего яичницу с песто.  
  
— Доброе утро, — неуверенно обратилась ты к нему. — Вы не возражаете?..  
  
Подслеповатый прозрачный взгляд с трудом сфокусировался на тебе.  
  
— О, против такой приятной компании? — по тому, как твой новый знакомец тянул гласные, ты предположила, что он немец. На его лице заиграла доброжелательная улыбка. — Нисколько. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Guten Appetit!  
  
Пожелав приятного аппетита в ответ, ты уселась на стул, украдкой взглянув в сторону Локи — тот снова вернулся к чтению, изредка подцепляя вилкой содержимое тарелки и отправляя в рот. Кажется, можно было немного расслабиться.  
  
— Весьма удивлён, что вы предпочли меня какому-нибудь более молодому человеку, — со смущенным смешком проскрипел мужчина, проследив твой взгляд.  
  
Действительно, из присутствующих Локи, чего уж там, был самым молодым и привлекательным, а аура, исходившая от него, казалась порочной. Ты густо покраснела.  
  
— Сюда я приехала не за любовными приключениями. Ваша компания меня вполне устраивает, если вы не против моей.  
  
— Mein Gott, нисколько. Я здесь уже несколько дней и, признаться, немного устал от одиночества, поэтому ищу собеседника для завтрака, обеда и ужина. Словом, того, кто ненавязчивой болтовней будет отвлекать меня от беспрерывного поглощения пищи. Должен сказать, шведский стол этому не способствует, — пожилой мужчина со вздохом взглянул в свою тарелку и с видом мученика наколол на вилку добротный кусок бекона. — Видит бог, именно соблазны сводят нас в могилы!  
  
Этот забавный монолог порядком развеселил тебя и, хотя ты всё еще бросала на Локи изучающие взгляды, настроение у тебя исправилось, а сердце перестало колотиться так быстро. Улле — так он представился — оказался очаровательным болтуном на пенсии, да еще неисправимым оптимистом. Слушая его, ты увлеченно поедала свою кашу и фрукты и даже на мгновение допустила мысль, что в ходе этой миссии не погибнешь, а благополучно вернёшься домой. К тому же, Локи никогда особо не проявлял интереса к умерщвлению детей и женщин, а с начала его второго визита на Землю летальных исходов от его руки и вовсе не было. Это, к слову, была новая интригующая мысль, которую стоило хорошенько обдумать на досуге.  
  
Вы еще немного поболтали с Улле. Мучаясь чувством вины, ты всё-таки скормила ему свою ложную биографию о том, что раньше работала на Старк Индастриз — в то время, когда компания занималась созданием и поставкой военного вооружения и управлялась Обадайей Стейном. Фьюри настоял именно на этой легенде, на корню обрубив все возражения. Не без оснований, ты считала, что упоминание Старка неминуемо возбудит в Локи, всегда держащем ушки на макушке, веские подозрения.  
  
«Или же он подумает, что Щ.И.Т. не настолько глуп, чтобы подсылать к нему девчонку с такой бредовой легендой, — Фьюри тогда ухмыльнулся тебе, как лис, только что проглотивший куропатку. — Вам многому предстоит научиться, агент».  
  
Кроме этого «легенда» гласила, что теперь ты не имеешь к Старк Индастриз никакого отношения, а занимаешься небольшим прибыльным бизнесом в Португалии — Фьюри также строго-настрого наказал ни в коем случае не уточнять, каким именно бизнесом. Такое фрагментирование информации не особенно тебя порадовало, и ты чувствовала себя обманутой ничуть не меньше, чем растерянный Улле. Впрочем, пожилой немец лишь улыбнулся и тактично промолчал. Сам он был частным коллекционером — ездил по миру и тратил деньги своей предприимчивой дочурки, выскочившей замуж за щедрого политикана.  
  
Напоследок ты поинтересовалась у Улле, как пройти к пляжу.  
  
— Совсем просто, — с готовностью ответил он, промокнув рот салфеткой. — Выйдите из отеля, поверните налево и ныряйте в первый же переулок — он доведет вас прямо до побережья. Океан, кстати, видно из окон отеля. Но поостерегитесь, вчера там были такие сильные волны, что довольны остались только эти сумасшедшие сёрфингисты. Надеюсь, вы привезли с собой хорошую погоду, и сегодня нам повезет больше, — он снова улыбнулся своей теплой располагающей улыбкой. — Не желаете ли после завтрака познакомиться с городом? Совершить небольшой променад?  
  
Ты поблагодарила Улле за ценные сведения и приглашение, но ответила, что предпочитаешь в первую очередь полюбоваться Атлантическим океаном и желтыми пляжами Эс-Сувэйры. Мужчина ничуть не обиделся.  
  
— Мудрое решение, — он кивнул, дрожащей рукой потянулся к прислоненной рядом трости, которую ты раньше не заметила, и тяжело поднялся. — После долгой дороги самое лучшее — понежиться на солнышке и выгулять все свои восхитительные купальники. Я и сам был молод, дорогая, и никто никогда не мог обвинить меня в ханжестве. Наслаждайтесь заслуженным отдыхом!  
  
Улле, припадая на одну ногу, удалился, а ты попивала остывающий кофе и тянула время — чтобы выйти из ресторана, требовалось снова пройти мимо Локи, который всё еще сидел за своим столиком и методично перелистывал страницы неизвестной книги. Он выглядел немного высокомерным в своей задумчивости. Его указательный палец поглаживал тонкие губы, и это размеренное движение завораживало тебя. Как поведенческий специалист ты знала, что в некоторых ситуациях прикосновение человека противоположного пола к своим волосам или губам может восприниматься с определенным сексуальным подтекстом, но как женщина — не могла отгородиться от инстинктов.  
  
Да, возможно, Локи был психопатом — он пытался завоевать Землю, по его вине погибли люди. Фьюри спал и видел, как этот «инопланетный прохвост» гниёт в Рафте вместе с такими же свихнувшимися отщепенцами. Но заслуживал ли он этого? Иногда ты думала, что в асгардце кроется неиспользованный потенциал, которым не стоило пренебрегать в то время, когда Земля подвергалась стольким опасностям. И ты не ненавидела его. На самом деле, ты бы вообще не смогла изучать Локи так долго, если бы не полюбила свою работу.  
  
Засиживаться больше не имело смысла, в голову уже начали просачиваться какие-то странные мысли — будто ты была безумной фанаткой Локи или типа того. Мечтала знать о нём всё, мечтала поговорить с ним, услышать от него самого, что им движет. «Бойтесь своих желаний, агент», — так бы сказал директор Фьюри и был бы чертовски прав.  
  
В первый раз Локи тебя просто напугал. А во второй раз вообще мог превратить, скажем… в противную скользкую жабу.  
  
Полюбезничав с официантом, ты всё-таки встала из-за стола и, набравшись храбрости, как перед прыжком с вышки, направилась через ресторан к лифту. Локи был где-то сбоку, он мог видеть тебя, но ты не повернулась, чтобы это проверить.  
  
Вот и раскрывающиеся двери лифта, здесь он тебя уже не достанет. Ты зашла внутрь и прислонилась к гладкой задней стене, с облегчением размышляя о том, что хотя бы утро обошлось без пугающих ситуаций по вине не менее пугающих божков.  
  
Но не тут-то было. За секунду до того, как дверцы окончательно сомкнулись, сильная жилистая рука с длинными пальцами остановила их движение, и в лифт вошёл не кто иной, как Локи, собственной персоной. Твоё сердце сделало кульбит. Подмышкой у него была та самая книга, а в ладони свободной руки — большое красное яблоко.  
  
Его неестественно яркие для мужчины губы едва уловимо скривились в улыбке. От этого зрелища у тебя по коже пробежал арктический морозец.  
  
Собрав в кулак всю свою профессиональную выдержку, ты поприветствовала его сдержанным кивком и неловко посторонилась. «Ну, ты же хотела поболтать с ним, — едко пропел внутренний голос. — Дерзай, детка. Попытка номер два».  
  
— Этаж? — поинтересовался он с возмутительным спокойствием, которое тебя тем более взбесило, учитывая, в каком напряжении находилась ты сама.  
  
— Пятый… спасибо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — милостиво ответил Локи, и в его голосе проскользнули насмешливые нотки. — Расстаться нам придётся немного раньше. Впрочем, — ты почти физически ощутила его интенсивный взгляд, блуждающий по твоему телу, — надеюсь, что не навсегда.  
  
Он был таким высоким, что тебе пришлось задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо и понять, шутит ли он или и впрямь пытается флиртовать.  
  
Локи тоже смотрел на тебя. В мягком свете кабинки лифта глаза его казались не просто зелеными, но травянистыми — цвета молодых весенних побегов, и по их выражению было невозможно понять, о чем Локи думает. Впрочем, его сардоническая полуулыбка заставляла предположить, будто ситуация представляется ему забавной.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не слишком напугал вас этой ночью, милая птица? Вы так громко пыхтели, поднимаясь по лестнице, что мне пришлось выйти из номера и проверить, не сделалось ли кому-то плохо.  
  
— О, — ты издала нервный смешок и, чувствуя, что покрываешься краской стыда, отвернулась. — Это были вы? Что ж, эээ… Мой чемодан был слишком тяжелым. Мне жаль, что я вас побеспокоила.  
  
— Нисколько. Я не спал, а наша встреча приятно разнообразила мою бессонную ночь, — он чуть наклонился вперёд, видимо, в попытке поймать твой взгляд, которым ты упрямо сверлила двери поднимающегося лифта. — Но вы так резво упорхнули, что я даже не успел принести свои извинения и как следует представиться. Моё имя… Джонатан.  
  
«Ага, конечно. Так я тебе и поверила, блондинчик Джонатан».  
  
Несмотря на щекочущий между лопаток страх, ты внутренне хмыкнула. Может, он и не был с тобой знаком, а вот его персону за два-то года тебе удалось немного изучить. Однако же открывать своё имя асгардскому колдуну — не самая лучшая идея, учитывая, что границы и возможности его так называемой магии были толком не исследованы. И всё же…  
  
— Т/И, — коротко ответила ты.  
  
Что-то тебе подсказывало, что так будет безопаснее. Локи никогда не шёл на компромиссы и вполне был способен затормозить лифт — до тех пор, пока не добьётся желаемого.  
  
— Т/И, вы совсем не выглядите, как заядлая путешественница, — пугающе ласково произнёс Локи. — Не привыкли к поездкам в гордом одиночестве?  
  
Одной этой фразы хватило, чтобы платье у тебя на спине взмокло. А ведь ты говорила директору, что пара, приехавшая на отдых, будет вызывать куда меньше подозрений! Но где там, когда Великий и Ужасный прислушивался к простым смертным?  
  
— Нет, — вынужденно призналась ты, прикинув, что лучше лгать как можно ближе к правде, какой бы болезненной она ни была. — У меня был жених, и обычно мы путешествовали вместе, но с некоторых пор… В общем, можно считать эту поездку вызовом самой себе, — ты постаралась улыбнуться Локи, в надежде, что улыбка не выглядела, как вымученный оскал.  
  
Удивительно, но Локи промолчал, и ты каким-то образом ощутила, что атмосфера между вами изменилась — теперь асгардец смотрел на тебя с задумчивым выражением на бледном лице.  
  
— Погода оставляет желать лучшего? — неожиданно спросила ты. — Не вижу на вас загара.  
  
«Лучше уж задавать подозрительные вопросы, чем подозрительно не замечать очевидного».  
  
— Загар меня не берёт, — не моргнув глазом, сообщил Локи. — Погода неплоха, если желаете побыстрее изжариться — за три дня, что я здесь, с неба не упало ни капли влаги. Поистине потрясающее место для отдыха, если только вам по вкусу перспектива однажды утром проснуться и понять, что вы превратились в жаркое.  
  
Ты невольно подумала о том, как в самом деле должно быть тяжело ётуну — созданию холода — обитать в таком жарком климате. Пожалуй, ещё одно важное наблюдение в копилку фактов для тщательного обдумывания.  
  
— Но тогда почему вы здесь? — вырвалось у тебя прежде, чем ты успела прикусить язык. — Неужто желаете превратиться в жаркое?  
  
Внезапно кабинку дёрнуло так сильно, что ты с испугу ухватилась за поручень. Лифт остановился с чудовищным шумом, напоминающим скрежет мнущегося металла, и двери тут же раскрылись — пожалуй, даже слишком быстро, точно повиновались чьей-то нетерпеливой воле.  
  
Локи, засунув руки в карманы, как ни в чем не бывало шагнул на свой этаж и обернулся, уставившись на тебя своими удивительными яркими глазами. Глазами, которые не могли принадлежать человеку.

— Может, для того, чтобы встретить вас, — он по-волчьи оскалился и размашистым жестом протянул тебе красное яблоко, которое вызывало бессознательные ассоциации со сказками о злых могущественных колдуньях.

Растерявшись, ты машинально взяла его, вскользь дотронувшись до теплых пальцев Локи, и сразу после этого двери бесшумно сомкнулись, оставляя тебя в звенящей тишине. Лифт двинулся наверх.

Неужели попытка номер два удалась? Или нет?..

Ты и Локи только что беседовали — вполне мирно, и он даже тебя не покалечил, оставив на всю жизнь клоуном-инвалидом.

И только когда ты оказалась на площадке пятого этажа, до тебя дошло, что до четвертого лифт ехал исключительно медленно.

А снаружи одна из дверей помялась, демонстрируя четко очерченный след ладони.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *l’homme fatal — с фр. «роковой мужчина»

 

Пока ваши агенты почти год выслеживали Локи по всему миру, ты тоже не сидела сложа руки, анализируя чужие успехи и — в основном — чужие ошибки. Главная из них, по-твоему скромному мнению, состояла в том, что люди, посланные Фьюри, слишком уж хорошо делали свою работу. Они придирчиво следили, как бы не попасться Локи на глаза, маскировались одеждой или среди пёстрой толпы, словом, пребывали в постоянном напряжении и ни на минуту не оставляли Локи в одиночестве. Следовали за ним как хвостик. И, разумеется, он рано или поздно их замечал — это было лишь вопросом времени.

Тут-то в игру и вступал твой болезненный опыт. Бывшие женихи обычно оставляют после себя скверный душок сожалений, но иногда, как в твоём случае, еще и ценные знания о жизни. Чарли, на которого ты убила четыре бездарных года, в первую очередь любил работу, а потом уже тебя. В день совершеннолетия папаша-богач устроил его в свою маркетинговую фирму, и с тех самых пор между Чарли и коммерцией установилась та самая неизбывная любовь, против которой ты так долго вела военные действия и которой в конце концов позорно продула.  
  
Но вот одну маркетинговую истину тебе у Чарли удалось перенять. Она была его самой любимой: если хочешь выделиться, преврати свои слабые стороны — в сильные.  
  
Не умеешь быть шпионом? Значит, никто тебя и не заподозрит. Потому что ты — не шпион!  
  
Учитывая это, абсолютно ничего не мешало тебе последовать совету Улле и, переодевшись в своё самое симпатичное бикини, отправиться на пляж. Локи мог и подождать. В лучшем случае это даже усыпит его бдительность, растревоженную случайными встречами.  
  
Тебе приходилось путешествовать вместе с Чарли по Северной Африке, но именно в Марокко вам побывать не довелось, поэтому за пределами отеля у тебя буквально захватило дух от удивительной непривычной атмосферы чужого города. Вчера вечером всё это осталось без внимания — ты была слишком уставшей и взволнованной предстоящими передрягами, но теперь смотрела во все глаза. Невозможно узкие улицы с бело-синими низенькими домами, доносящаяся отовсюду арабская музыка, в которой отчетливо слышались барабаны, местные жители, разодетые в галабеи всех цветов. И надо всем этим сплетающиеся между собой вкусные запахи сытной еды, от которых во рту сразу начинала скапливаться слюна. И жара, конечно же, нестерпимая жара. И всё это просто до ужаса не вязалось с одним небезызвестным скандинавским богом.  
  
Следуя инструкциям Улле, ты добралась до пляжа — всю дорогу тебя преследовали громогласные крики больших крапчатых чаек. Атлантическое побережье оказалось великолепным. Синева простиралась до самого горизонта, кое-где светлели яхты, а ближе к берегу с непокорными волнами боролись отчаянные серферы.  
  
Ты немного постояла на набережной, любуясь видом, затем по деревянной лестнице, оплетенной неизвестным растением, спустилась вниз и по горячему песку направилась к шезлонгам.  
  
Обычных купальщиков было не много. Зря Улле надеялся, что ты привезёшь с собой лёгкий бриз — волны, подстёгиваемые ветром, то и дело шумно накатывали на берег. Ну, по крайней мере, ты с лёгкостью нашла свободное местечко под широким ярко-белым зонтом.  
  
И всё же как ты ни старалась расслабиться, навязчивые мысли о Локи не покидали твоей головы. Зачем он устроил этот тур по курортам? Что его так рассердило — там, в лифте? И заподозрил ли он, что и ты приехала сюда досаждать ему? Бросив платье на спинку шезлонга, ты щедро выдавила крем от загара на ладонь и принялась угрюмо размазывать его по коже, одновременно предаваясь невесёлым размышлениям. Помимо прочего тебя тревожил и запланированный на завтрашнее утро сеанс связи с директором Фьюри; к тому моменту тебе лучше уже откопать какую-нибудь весомую информацию, иначе он сразу смекнёт, что толку от офисной заучки не больше, чем от бестолковых силовиков. Чёрт, несмотря на тень, лопатки уже порядком жгло. Разве что в такие моменты тебе начинало не хватать Чарли и его не особо умелой пары рук…  
  
Да-да, бойтесь своих желаний, агент.  
  
Из-за жары ты не сразу почувствовала, как чьи-то тёплые пальцы невесомо коснулись твоей страдающей спины.  
  
— Что это вы делаете?!  
  
Резко обернувшись, ты встретилась с хорошо знакомой саркастической ухмылкой, обладатель которой сидел на краю твоего шезлонга. Локи улыбался, обнажив зубы, а его яркие глаза были чуть сощурены — то ли из-за солнца, то ли из-за того, как он пристально смотрел на тебя. Расстояние между тобой и инопланетным преступником, способным по щелчку пальцев расправиться со всем пляжем, составляло какие-то ничтожные несколько дюймов. Стоило тебе чуть повести плечом, коснувшись голубоватой рубашки, и оно тут же исчезнет.  
  
Почему-то первая твоя реакция заключалась в желании прикрыть руками грудь, но тебе удалось сдержаться. Вы на пляже, это было бы нелепо…  
  
— Что. Вы. Делаете? — отчеканила ты строго, всё также сидя вполоборота к нему, но не отстраняясь.  
  
Никакого страха, только сдержанное раздражение, спровоцированное вторжением в личное пространство.  
  
— Всего лишь хочу вам помочь, — произнёс Локи благочестивым тоном. — Побоялся, что в попытке уберечь спину от ожогов, вы вывернете себе плечо. Согласитесь, не лучшее начало отдыха.  
  
— И вы, конечно, решили погеройствовать, — проворчала ты, становясь пунцовой. — По вам не скажешь, что вы страдаете такой склонностью.  
  
Локи смерил тебя оценивающим взглядом, но уже через мгновение хмыкнул, возвращая лицу игривое выражение.  
  
— Говорят, мы перенимаем дурные привычки от тех, с кем долго находимся бок о бок. Одному остолопу я и обязан своей героической жилкой.  
  
Ты буквально закусила язык, чтобы не дай бог не выпалить что-то вроде «Я знаю, знаю! Ты говоришь про Тора!». Ну же, Т/И, ты ведь не на экзамене, нечего строить из себя самую умную, особенно, когда это грозит множественными переломами и клоунским носом.  
  
Впрочем, если бы Локи решил наколдовать тебе новую женскую грудь, ты бы не была так уж против. Совершенству нет предела.  
  
— Ну так… — сказал Локи мягким, но уверенным тоном. — Продолжим то, на чём мы остановились, или вы предпочитаете превратиться в жаркое?  
  
На самом деле асгардец был абсолютно прав. К своему собственному изумлению и растерянности, ты покорно развернулась к нему спиной. Из-за твоего плеча показалась большая раскрытая ладонь.  
  
— Крем, — скомандовал он.  
  
Может, лучше было ему врезать, но ты сама же составляла психологический портрет Локи и знала, что агрессия, как правило, наоборот поощряла бога к куда более активным действиям. Разумнее будет поддаться. Ты вручила ему тюбик и, сжав челюсти, заставила себя не вздрогнуть, когда его пальцы с нанесённым кремом слегка коснулись спины.  
  
По пляжу бродило множество людей, но всё равно ситуация оставалась тревожащей. Прикосновения Локи были умелыми, решительными и удивительно… чувственными. Сначала по коже порхали только кончики пальцев, затем, когда он убедился, что ты привыкла к его близости, на спину целиком легла горячая ладонь. Массирующими круговыми движениями Локи растёр прохладный крем по плечам и лопаткам, а потом ловко нырнул под тонкие завязки верхней части бикини, заставив тебя в смущении закусить губу.  
  
— Милая птица, вы дрожите. Неужели я вас так пугаю?  
  
Его ладонь ласково скользнула вбок, ещё чуть-чуть и она вполне могла коснуться нижней части твоей груди.  
  
— Вы себе… слишком много позволяете, — сдавленно пробормотала ты, разморенная приятными манипуляциями бога. — Я просила намазать мне спину, а не домогаться меня.  
  
— Не хочу ничего пропустить, — насмешливо сказал он. — Такая красивая кожа заслуживает тщательного королевского ухода.  
  
— Как жаль, что поблизости нет ни одной монаршей особы, — слегка напрягшись, ответила ты.  
  
Позади послышался весёлый смешок.  
  
Когда его пальцы наконец спустились вниз и тронули поясницу, ты против воли всё-таки вздрогнула, чуть изгибая спину.  
  
— Тшш, всё в порядке, — тихо прошептал Локи, успокаивающее поглаживая позвонки большим пальцем. — Обещаю, дальше мы не зайдём. Пока что.  
  
— Никаких дальше не будет, — ты попыталась отстраниться, но тобой владело какое-то странное обезоруживающее томление. Локи воспользовался моментом и властным жестом обвил твою талию, ещё больше усугубляя твою слабость: — Этого достаточно, я вам очень благодарна и…и всё такое, а теперь, пожалуйста, отпустите меня.  
  
— Если это то, чего вы хотите.  
  
На одну секунду его твёрдая грудь прижалась к твоей спине, и щеки коснулось тёплое дыхание, пахнущее коктейлем из манго, который подавали к завтраку.  
  
— Отпустите, — почти пропищала ты, зажмурившись.  
  
Прошло несколько тягостных мгновений, прежде чем объятия Локи наконец разжались. Обхватив себя за плечи, ты осторожно обернулась — асгардец стоял позади, не улыбаясь, а глаза его казались почти чёрными.  
  
— Будьте осторожны во время купания. Здесь сильные волны из-за ветров, — он всё же скривил губы в усмешке. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы вас унесло в океан?  
  
Ты тяжело сглотнула.  
  
— Спасибо. В таком случае, вы тоже будьте осторожны.  
  
— О нет, — протянул Локи хрипло. — Сильные волны — это как раз то, что мне нравится.  
  
Затем он развернулся и своей характерной походкой направился к пляжному бару, оставив тебя в полном замешательстве, наедине с неуместным чувством разочарования.

 

* * *

 

В тот день на пляже Локи больше не показывался, как будто его единственной заботой было прийти и убедиться, что твоя спина надёжно защищена от губительного влияния ультрафиолетовых лучей. Вряд ли ситуация обстояла именно так. Не то чтобы ты была совсем уродиной, неспособной привлечь внимание мужчины, но каждый поступок Локи — даже самый немыслимый — всегда преследовал какую-то цель. Сидя на пологом песчаном берегу, ты пыталась свести воедино всё, что успела узнать о нём. Чертовски странный выбор средненьких отелей, ненавистная жара, неожиданная гуманность и полное отсутствие потерь среди мирного населения. Что мешало ему расправиться с сидящими у него на хвосте агентами? Неужели испугался Мстителей? Больше не хочет светиться на их радарах? Чего тогда ради он явился на Землю? От стольких вопросов голова шла кругом, и, как ты ни пыталась расслабиться, накатывающие воды Атлантики казались всё холоднее и неприветливее. Похоже, дела шли к тому, что первую свою настоящую миссию ты благополучно провалишь. Хорошо, если при этом хотя бы не покалечишься.  
  
Примерно через пару часов задул холодный ветер, и отдыхающие начали стягиваться к своим отелям. К этому моменту ты успела познакомиться с оживлённой молодой француженкой, уже месяц путешествующей по Северной Африке. Возвращаться в отель было ещё рано, Локи наверняка околачивался там, и тебе не хотелось пока попадаться ему на глаза. Поэтому вы с Лулу отправились гулять по длинной полосе пляжа, пока не набрели на миленькую, не слишком запруженную людьми лагуну, образованную изогнутым полукружием берега. Вода здесь была чистая, почти прозрачная и совершенно спокойная.  
  
— Так что это был за темноволосый красавчик? — неожиданно произнесла Лулу, погружаясь в воду по шею. От её движений вокруг разошлась тревожная рябь.  
  
Ты недоумённо вскинула бровь.  
  
— Темноволосый?  
  
— Ну да, с такими чёрными кудрями. Тот, что сегодня утром нарезал тут круги, а потом вызвался помазать тебе спинку, — Лулу дерзко ухмыльнулась. — Ммм, l’homme fatal*. Пару раз я его видела, думала познакомиться поближе, и вот ты здесь, и все мои планы на «долго и счастливо» разрушены, — она рассмеялась и подмигнула тебе. — О, не волнуйся. Я шучу. Он англичанин, верно? В таком случае нашей страсти не суждено вспыхнуть — француженкам с пелёнок вдалбливают, что английские мужчины не стоят даже их мизинца. Запутанная межнациональная история и всё такое.  
  
Держась на плаву, ты недоверчиво слушала Лулу. Сомнений не было — она точно имела в виду Локи, хотя по какой-то неведомой причине и считала, что он выглядел по-другому.  
  
— Джонатан меня совсем не интересует. К тому же, — как бы между делом заметила ты, — я предпочитаю улыбчивых блондинов с голубыми глазами.  
  
Твои подозрения подтвердились, Лулу спорить не стала — значит, она не могла ошибиться. И видела то, что видела. Очень любопытно.  
  
— Жутко горячий парень этот твой Джонатан, — девушка мечтательно улыбнулась. — Но взгляд у него волчий. Кое-кто явно сгорает от страсти!  
  
«Или от злобы», — с тревогой подумала ты. Неужели Локи уже что-то заподозрил? Если первую вашу встречу еще можно было с натяжкой списать на случайность, то на пляже он специально искал с тобой встречи. Наблюдал. Ты задавалась вопросом, что станет делать Локи, если узнает о твоей настоящей цели пребывания здесь? До этого момента он, по большей части, просто игнорировал мелкие неприятности, которые посылал на его голову Щ.И.Т. Может, останется равнодушным и на этот раз? В любом случае, вернуться с пустыми руками ты не могла — никто не знал, какими могут быть последствия вашего неведения. Локи уже однажды (вернее, дважды) принёс человечеству достаточно неприятностей.  
  
Когда жара начала спадать, ты попрощалась с Лулу, и отправилась обратно в отель. Тебе было над чем подумать — например, о загадке внешности Локи, которая менялась в зависимости от того, кто на него смотрел. Интересно, каким его видел Улле?  
  
Того, кто царил в твоих мыслях, в отеле не оказалось. Как и весёлого пожилого немца. С ужином ты расправилась с аппетитом, но без лишних церемоний, затем, повинуясь странному импульсу, захватила ярко-красное яблоко и ушла к себе в номер.  
  
Бледный свет луны падал на твою постель. Всё вокруг дышало ароматом марокканских цветов и тепла, а ты всё никак не могла уснуть, мучаясь от странного щекочущего ощущения — словно чуткие пальцы Локи всё еще невесомо ласкали твою поясницу.


	4. Chapter 4

Всю ночь ты проспала как убитая. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграло странное впечатление — будто чьи-то пытливые руки шарили по твоему телу, даря томные сны и непривычное чувство защищенности. Ладони были сухие и горячие и принадлежали они точно не твоему вялому экс-бойфренду. Да что уж там, ты с полной уверенностью могла сказать, кому они принадлежали — этому самому Джонатану, а по совместительству еще и дерзкому скандинавскому богу, который сейчас стоял у ресепшена и, расточая улыбки, любезничал с Катариной.  
  
Мучившие тебя предположения казались сущим безумием. Но Локи был так изворотлив, что Щ.И.Т. до сих пор не знал обо всех его магических и физических возможностях. Может, он вроде графа Дракулы — способен превращаться в какое-нибудь облако из летучих мышей и таким образом проникать в чужие номера через приоткрытые окна. Или он владеет неким древним заклятием, которое враз отпирает любые замки. И хотя эти мысли тебя не на шутку тревожили, еще меньше ты хотела думать о том, что ночные ощущения были лишь плодом твоего разбушевавшегося воображения. У тебя имелся приказ. Локи — всего-навсего цель. Очень любопытная и чертовски привлекательная в своей опасной загадочности, но цель. Руки, о ласках которых ты позволила себе грезить, принесли смерть агенту Коулсону, и, хотя Фил в конце концов вернулся к вам, оправдать действия Локи не могло ничто.  
  
Направляясь в сторону ресепшена, ты пыталась обнаружить в Локи малейший намёк на его злобные умыслы, но он выглядел абсолютно хладнокровным, вежливым и чем-то неуловимо походил на прищурившегося лиса. Не того, который, повинуясь инстинктам, крадёт птиц из курятника — нет, для Локи простецкое дело с очевидной выгодой было слишком мелким. Его скорее можно было сравнить с гётевским Рейнеке-лисом — тот же размах мысли, то же самолюбование и харизма.  
  
И этот проникающий ярко-изумрудный взгляд, от которого не спрятать ни один секрет.  
  
Сейчас, едва поравнявшись со стойкой администратора, ты почувствовала, как он впился в тебя, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками.  
  
— Какой сюрприз, — лицо Локи расплылось в очаровательной усмешке. — Еще одна ранняя пташка?  
  
— Доброе утро, — взяв себя в руки, ты кивнула ему и Катарине, которая, сияя, помахала тебе кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Сегодня на берегу очень ветрено, — предупредила девушка. — Так что я пытаюсь уговорить мистера Пайна потратить день на осмотр достопримечательностей нашего города, но он абсолютно непреклонен. Может, если вы согласитесь составить ему компанию, он ко мне хоть немного прислушается?  
  
— Кому нужны местные достопримечательности, когда две главные уже здесь? — галантно произнёс Локи. — И я счастлив уже тем, что могу в любое время их лицезреть. — Он взглянул на хихикающую Катарину, а затем на тебя, и глаза его насмешливо заблестели. — Мм, зелёный вам невероятно к лицу. Подумайте о том, чтобы носить его чаще.  
  
Ты ощутила, как к щекам подступает предательский жар. Утром ты чуть не пропустила завтрак, поэтому в спешке схватила первую вещь, которая попалась под руку. Как назло, ею оказалось короткое платье из зеленого шифона. А Локи, естественно, был слишком самоуверенным, чтобы не принять это на свой счет.  
  
— Вы мне льстите, мистер Пайн, — проговорила ты, справившись с неуместным смущением, и, не сдержавшись, добавила: — Большинство говорят, что людям с бледной кожей зеленый цвет придаёт… болезненный вид.  
  
Он очень медленно улыбнулся, обнажая зубы.  
  
— Обычно то, что говорит большинство, самая настоящая чушь.  
  
Возразить на это было нечего. Но в словах Локи сквозило такое неприкрытое презрение ко всему человеческому роду, что в тебе поднялся дух противоречия.  
  
— Нужно быть очень уверенным в себе, чтобы так отзываться о людях, — ты невольно вздёрнула подбородок, чтобы не казаться такой низкой по сравнению с асгардцем. — Надеюсь, вы не ошибаетесь на свой счет, мистер Пайн. Принадлежать к большинству, которое вызывает отвращение — наверное, не самое приятное чувство на свете.  
  
Локи посерьёзнел и опасно сузил глаза, внезапно становясь похожим на того бога, каким ты его знала.  
  
— Я не принадлежу ни к большинству, ни к меньшинству, — сказал он обманчиво ласковым голосом. — Таких, как я, нет.  
  
— Тогда я теряюсь в догадках о том, где же ваше место, — ты улыбнулась, хотя от этого тона кровь в твоих венах заледенела. — В любом случае, там должно быть очень одиноко.  
  
Локи застыл на месте, как статуя самому себе. На его лицо набежала тень, а губы дрогнули, но он не издал ни звука. Катарина тоже благоразумно помалкивала, от изумления широко раскрыв голубые глаза.  
  
Он это заслужил, абсолютно заслужил. Ментальная пощёчина взамен ментальных ночных поглаживаний, которые вполне можно было записать как домогательства.  
  
Закончив свою рискованную мысль, ты деловито поправила пляжную сумку и повернулась к ресепшену спиной. Сумасшествие, просто сумасшествие. Унизить любимый цвет Локи, поставить под сомнение его исключительность и укорить в одиночестве — это примерно то же самое, что помахать красной тряпкой перед мордой разъярённого быка. Ты и сама не понимала, чего добивалась. Возможно, тобой владело что-то вроде профессионального азарта: до сих пор он был для тебя лишь образом на картинке, сухими строчками в отчетах. И вот асгардский бог здесь, во плоти. Какие тайны души он скрывает? Что уязвляет его? Какие слабости он боится показать? А ведь для всего этого нужная хорошая наживка. И злость. Много злости.  
  
Нет, ты всё-таки была полной идиоткой.  


***

  
  
День начался паршиво, и его продолжение обещало быть паршивым донельзя. Из разговора у стойки администрации, ты поняла, что Локи рано или поздно заявится на пляж, поэтому туда прямиком и направилась. Хотя, пожалуй, разумнее было бы найти самый тёмный неприметный угол и туда забиться, надеясь, что асгардец молча проглотит обиду. Вероятность была ничтожной. Если до этого у Локи и не было подозрений на твой счёт, то сейчас они наверняка расцвели пышным цветом. Кроме того, если тебя не убьёт он, то наверняка на лоскутки порвёт директор Фьюри — один из его приказов четко гласил свести всё общение с объектом к минимуму и наблюдать издалека. Ну, «минимум» — это же понятие ужасно расплывчатое…  
  
— Прекрасное утро для того, чтобы обзавестись идеальным загаром, не правда ли?  
  
Знакомый скрипучий голос прервал твои невесёлые размышления, и ты, повернувшись, увидела Улле, который устраивался на ближайшем шезлонге.  
  
— Но не для того, чтобы искупаться? — ты улыбнулась и приподняла бровь, устраивая пляжную сумку на соседнем пустующем местечке.  
  
Хотя Улле и сказал, что ищет собеседника для трапез, вы не виделись с вашей самой первой встречи. Но сегодня, слава богу, он был здесь. Вскоре на пляж должен был заявиться Локи, и тебе хотелось иметь рядом хоть какую-то группу поддержки.  
  
— Об этом и не мечтайте, — поморщившись, Улле взглянул в сторону воды, где огромные волны бушевали, выкидывая на берег самых отчаянных купальщиков. — Вчера была скверная погодка, но сегодня Атлантика бьёт все рекорды. Ума не приложу, что в этом месте нашёл Джимми Хендрикс — разве что его бассейн был размером с Гринвич-парк.  
  
Обреченно вздохнув, он откинулся назад и растянулся на шезлонге. К твоему удивлению у него было смуглое подтянутое тело, которое навевало мысли о том, что в прошлом Улле мог всерьёз заниматься каким-нибудь видом спорта. Раскладывая свои вещи, ты исподтишка изучала его, что не укрылось от пытливого взгляда пожилого мужчины.  
  
Он издал тихий хрипящий звук — нечто среднее между кашлем и смешком.  
  
— Надеюсь, вас не смущает старый мешок с костями по соседству? Зрелище, должно быть, не особенно приятное, — он натянуто улыбнулся. — Раньше я слыл тем еще дамским угодником, но мои лучшие годы, как видите, остались позади. Кому нужен хромоногий старик, который вдобавок не может похвастаться приличным капиталом?  
  
— Вы в отличной форме, — вежливо ответила ты, тем более, что это была чистая правда. — Я видела молодых мужчин, которым вы бы еще могли дать фору.  
  
— Это всё гены, — Улле заметно развеселился. — Спасибо корням. Но и спортом в нашей семье никогда не пренебрегали, как нынешняя молодёжь. Это я, конечно, не про вас. Вы восхитительная здоровая молодая женщина, — он подарил тебе скромную улыбку, и ты потупила взгляд. — Сам я стараюсь поддерживать себя с помощью плавания летом и медленных прогулок на лыжах зимой. Увы, это всё, что доступно человеку с коленными чашечками, которые вот-вот готовы рассыпаться в прах.  
  
В любой другой момент ты бы обязательно изобразила скорбное сочувствие, но Улле улыбался так заразительно и настолько не выглядел задетым описанными перспективами, что вы одновременно засмеялись. Чувствуя странное облегчение, ты стянула с себя платье, повесила на спинку шезлонга и, приняв горизонтальное положение, подставила тело знойному марокканскому солнцу.  
  
После злополучного препирательства с Локи каждая клеточка твоего тела всё ещё была напряжена, но радостному Улле снова удалось каким-то образом развеять твои страхи. Наверное, ты просто слишком давно не общалась с нормальными людьми — анализировать психопатов, без сомнений, ужасно интересно, вот только вряд ли способствует установлению здоровых отношений с окружающими. Месяц за месяцем твоё существование сводилось к тому, чтобы каждое утро, едва вскочив с кровати, тут же проверять успехи оперативной группы, наблюдавшей за Локи. Локи на завтрак. Локи на обед. Локи на ужин. Иногда Локи заменял и ночные развлечения — избавившись от хвоста, он блукал по городам без надзора, а Щ.И.Т. кусал себе локти, попутно готовясь к самому худшему. Это выматывало, но вот странная штука: в такие моменты ты будто и сама, словно птица, выпархивала в окно и вздыхала полной грудью. Когда Локи оказывался на свободе — ты тоже была там.  
  
Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем. Вас учили этому еще на первом курсе Академии. Главная опасность психопатических личностей вроде Локи заключалась в их ужасающем обаянии. Каждый из нас жаждет быть сильнее, хладнокровнее и жестче — всё это неоспоримые признаки силы, которыми асгардский бог Озорства щеголял, точно своими золотистыми доспехами. Твоё исследование заключалось и в сборе стороннего материала о Локи, поэтому ты знала, что многие из Щ.И.Т. даже втайне восхищались им. Считали его великой фигурой, великим злодеем. Ведь в конце концов Локи был прав — в любом из людей сидит тайное желание быть подчинённым. Вовсе не потому, что люди слабы, а потому, что всегда есть кто-то, кто знает, как лучше. Это лишь эволюционно обоснованное стремление выжить, используя знания и могущество более опытного существа.  
  
Кроме того, Локи был молод, полон сил и невероятно хорош собой. И обладал располагающей игривостью. Чужеземный страдающий принц, который неустанно борется с собственными демонами и неустанно им же проигрывает — что может быть более привлекательным для женщины? От катастрофического падения тебя спасала только твоя профессиональная компетентность и осознание долга перед человечеством.  
  
А потом Локи разок поласкал твою поясницу своими горячими ладонями.  
  
И как тут можно расслабиться?  
  
— У вас всё в порядке? — в вопросе Улле послышалось сдержанное беспокойство, и ты, встряхнув головой, вернулась в реальный мир.  
  
— Извините, наверное, меня немного разморило солнце.  
  
— Оно и к лучшему. Один марокканский удалец только что так отчаянно играл бровями, надеясь, что вы его заметите. Я даже боялся, не защемит ли у него какой-нибудь лицевой нерв, — Улле фыркнул и заложил руки за голову.  
  
— И зачем ему это было нужно? — проворчала ты.  
  
— О, дорогая. Вы ведь очень красивая девушка, неужели вы не знали?  
  
Едва Улле закончил предложение, как тебя пронзило воспоминание о бархатистом голосе из темноты.  
  
«Доброй ночи, испуганная птица. Вы очень красивы».  
  
Обычно тебя не трогали комплименты в отношении внешности. Привлекательность — обычная прерогатива молодости, и ты, как человек, связанный с наукой, никогда не придавала ей большое значение. Позволь тщеславию скрасить твою жизнь сегодня, а уже через год или два потеря красоты морально тебя уничтожит. Проще было положиться на разум — его достижения ты хотя бы могла контролировать. В той или иной степени.  
  
И всё же слова Локи всколыхнули в тебе что-то. И снова привет, эволюционно обоснованные желания. Именно пикантная смесь страха и возбуждения погнала тебя в ту ночь наверх, как будто ты ожидала, что Локи ринется следом, точно голодная пантера. Именно это заставляло тебя противоречить ему. Идиотские бессознательные импульсы, которые проще проанализировать задним умом, чем сдержать.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, ты снова завела с Улле вежливую беседу. Воодушевившись, он без умолку болтал о том, как разъезжает по миру и скупает понравившиеся предметы искусства. Свои приключения немец приправлял весёлыми остротами, а ты, одновременно и наслаждаясь, и размышляя, прикидывала, как бы подвести разговор к внешности Локи. Тебе было совершенно необходимо проверить показания Лулу.  
  
И, разумеется, в этот самый подходящий момент явился сам виновник торжества. Его присутствие ты ощутила еще до того, как он очутился в поле зрения — по позвоночнику вниз пробежала странная дрожь, словно у твоей спины с Локи наладилась прочная ментальная связь.  
  
Несколько секунд тебе потребовалось, чтобы осознать, что этим высоким мужчиной в черно-зеленом костюме сёрфингиста был именно Локи. Приоткрыв рот в изумлении, ты наблюдала за тем, как он, держа подмышкой желтый сёрфборд, прошёл по соседней пляжной дорожке, а потом спустился к самой кромке воды. Боже правый. С одной стороны чувство было неприятное: тебе-то казалось, что ты всё знала о Локи, а выходит — ни черта. Где вообще асгардец мог научиться плавать на доске? С другой стороны, ты должна была признать, от этого шёл приятный флёр новизны и волнения — конечно же, чисто исследовательского волнения. Столько времени ты изучала Локи, но к двум вещам у тебя всё еще доступа не было — к медицинским заключениям о его здоровье (или нездоровье), которых вовсе не существовало, и о том, как асгардский бог выглядит без одежды. Ну, в смысле, многие внешние физические изъяны провоцировали развитие психопатических расстройств. Не было ничего странного в желании больше узнать об объекте изучения.  
  
«Давай, Т/И, больше заумных оправданий, — хмуро размышляла ты. — Что еще придумаешь?».  
  
Ничего выдумывать не хотелось. Пока Локи стоял к тебе вполоборота, что-то высматривая на океанском горизонте, запруженном серферами, гидроциклами и виднеющимися вдалеке яхтами, ты жадно разглядывала его из-под солнечных очков. Черный костюм до колен казался на нём глянцевым, а темно-зеленые вставки на груди и бёдрах напоминали об асгардском одеянии Локи. Эластичная ткань так тесно облегала его поджарое сильное тело, что твои щеки невольно зарделись. Атлетическим сложением он напоминал бегуна: длинные мускулистые ноги, четко очерченные мышцы груди и изящная бугристость плеча. Судорожно прячась за очками, ты откинулась на шезлонг. Локи совсем не походил на своего брата, который выглядел как фанат стероидов. В этом мире, если бы захотел, младший асгардский принц вполне мог стать прославленным актёром или моделью.  
  
Хотя свою первую роль он уже заполучил — красавца-блондина Джонатана Пайна.  
  
На один краткий миг, словно почувствовав твой пристальный взгляд, Локи обернулся, и ты готова была поклясться, что даже с такого расстояния, увидела его понимающую зубастую усмешку. Может, она была так хорошо тебе знакома, что её дорисовало твоё бурное воображение — вместе с ощущением, будто облик Локи каким-то образом раздвоился. Будто в одну секунду поверх Джонатана Пайна наложили, чуть сдвинув, другое полупрозрачное изображение. Волнистые чёрные волосы, небрежно лежащие на плечах — блестящие, как чёрная слюда. Острая улыбка источает лукавство. Локи смотрел на тебя. Локи смеялся над тобой.  
  
Осознав это, ты быстро отвернулась. Сердце бухало в груди, поясницу холодило от чувственной щекотки, и всему виной был психопат, к которому тебя приставили, чтобы в один прекрасный день словить его и отправить в пожизненное заточение.  
  
И этот психопат явно знал, что ты не спускаешь с него глаз.  
  
— Говорите, не за любовными приключениями сюда приехали? — Улле, посмеиваясь, поднял очки и взглянул на берег. — Очень привлекательный мужчина, насколько могут судить мои слепые глаза. Хотя вид у него довольно мрачноватовый, но кто мы такие, чтобы судить по обложке? Я, например, выгляжу, как типичный зануда-бюргер.  
  
— Может, это всё из-за его цвета волос? — подхватила ты, обрадовавшись, что вы наконец коснулись темы, которая тебе волновала. — Почему-то от брюнетов всегда ожидают неприятностей.  
  
Улле покивал головой, но промолчал. Значит, всё-таки брюнет. Одна личина для Щ.И.Т., совсем другая для мест, где он останавливается. Опросив постояльцев из отелей в Перу, Доминикане и Парагвае, вы наверняка обнаружите, что вместо блондина Джонатана Пайна там останавливался, например, рыжий и веснушчатый Джонатан Пайн. Но, черт возьми, почему он не менял имя? От всех этих вопросов и загадок у тебя закипали мозги.  
  
Локи к этой минуте уже зашёл в воду. Волны бились о его тело, но в то время, когда простых смертных сшибало с ног и выносило на берег, он стоял неподвижно, как скала, и ожидал затишья. Когда у его ног забелела безопасная легкая пена, он в мгновение ока лёг на доску и погрёб прямо к линии прибоя.  
  
— Лентяй, — хмыкнул Улле и добавил с легкой ноткой превосходства: — Классический заход в прибой для настоящих мужчин — только с доской на голове. Но, должен признать, управляется он умело. Бледный, тощий. Он англичанин?  
  
— Похоже на то, — ответила ты, отводя взгляд и морщась. Тебе всё казалось, что Локи вот-вот накроет волной и утянет в океан. — Весьма наглый англичанин.  
  
— Говорят, англичане — лучшие любовники, — рассмеялся Улле хрипло. — Ну-ну, простите, Т/И, я не хотел вас смутить. Но когда же отдыхать от своих принципов, если не на курортах? — он сел на шезлонге и потянулся. — Я так понимаю, он вами заинтересовался? Или вы им? Если хотите знать моё мнение — я бы дал парню шанс.  
  
— Он меня немного… пугает, — призналась ты тихо.  
  
Улле снял солнечные очки и посмотрел на тебя с отеческой теплотой.  
  
— Мужчины всегда немного пугают женщин, мисс Т/И. Такова природа отношений между полами и, полагаю, это отчасти именно то, что придаёт любовным связям такую непреодолимую пикантность.  
  
Тебе не хотелось спорить с Улле, но ты мрачно подумала о том, что иногда женщины совершенно не напрасно боятся мужчин. Подавляющая часть ненормальных, с которыми тебе приходилось работать, были мужчинами, и страх перед ними оставался важной частью инстинкта самосохранения. Тот, кто боится, всегда начеку.  
  
— Ладно, что ж… — не дождавшись твоего ответа, Улле тяжело поднялся. — Солнце мне уже достаточно напекло в голову. Не горю желанием получить солнечный удар, а потом и инфаркт. Думаю, океан скоро утихомирится, так что советую вам позже немного искупаться, — он заговорщически тебе подмигнул и указал подбородком в сторону берега, где Локи покорял волны. — Ну, когда налюбуетесь, конечно.  
  
После того, как Улле ушёл, тебе стало еще труднее не сверлить Локи взглядом. К счастью, он то и дело пропадал где-нибудь за брызгами воды и волнами, поэтому твоя гордость страдала не так уж сильно. От скуки ты принялась осматривать пляж и его обитателей, и вдруг на одном из шезлонгов увидела аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды. Голубоватая рубашка, светло-коричневые шорты. Локи. Это был идеальный момент! Пока новоиспеченный Патрик Сэуйзи скачет по волнам, можно обыскать его вещи, забрать карту-ключ и по-быстрому вернуться в отель, чтобы обследовать номер Локи.  
  
К сожалению, твоим амбициозным планам не суждено было сбыться. Метнув быстрый взгляд в сторону океана, ты обнаружила, что Локи, запустив пятерню в мокрые волосы, уже направляется к берегу. Заметив твой пристальный интерес, он исподлобья ухмыльнулся.  
  
Что-то подсказывало тебе, что теперь, когда Улле ушёл, Локи не преминет воспользоваться возможностью завести с тобой новую беседу. Его желания общаться ты категорически не разделяла, поэтому, сняв очки, решила спуститься к берегу и, если повезёт, немного поплавать.  
  
Песок обжигал пятки, но ты упорно шла к воде, специально выбрав спуск, который был подальше от того, где на берег выходил Локи.  
  
— Не советую этого делать, — вдруг раздалось у тебя над ухом.  
  
Надо сказать, ваша первая ночная встреча немного закалила твои нервы, поэтому ты даже не вздрогнула, когда Локи, словно соткавшись из воздуха, появился слева от тебя. Сбежать от бога? Нонсенс.   
  
— Не надо прожигать во мне дыру своим яростным взглядом, — хмыкнул Локи, опираясь на доску, воткнутую в песок. С его волос стекали капли воды, и дышал он чуть чаще обычного. Словом, выглядел просто божественно. — Если сунетесь туда сейчас, даже я не смогу вас спасти. С океаном тяжело бороться.  
  
— Ну, у вас это прекрасно получилось, — холодно ответила ты. — Как вы и говорили — волны вам не помеха.  
  
— Нет, я лишь сказал, что сильные волны — это то, что мне нравится, — он взглянул на тебя из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и ты со странным ощущением осознала, что его глаза задержались на твоей груди.  
  
Честно говоря, тебе хотелось его немного подразнить. Ты знала, что отлично выглядишь (спасибо бесплатному абонементу в спортзал от Щ.И.Т.) в этом новом, ужасно откровенном купальнике, и что яркое солнце, направленное на тебя, сглаживает все недостатки кожи, делая её светящейся. Что и говорить, Локи год прокуковал в темнице, а затем еще много месяцев провёл в одиночестве, мотаясь по Земле, и сколько бы агенты за ним ни следили, они ни разу не застали его с женщиной. В какой-то момент ты даже подумала — возможно, это и есть причина, почему Фьюри отправил сюда именно тебя. Не только потому, что ты на зубок знаешь Локи, но еще потому, что это была нормальная практика для некоторых агентов Щ.И.Т. Например, тебе доподлинно было известно, что агент Романофф не брезговала когда-то именно такими миссиями. Конечно, ты не могла похвастаться специальной подготовкой для такого рода дел, но почему бы директору Фьюри — с его-то тягой к интригам — не положиться на твою одержимость Локи и его вынужденный целибат?..  
  
Расправив плечи, ты взглянула прямо в поблескивающие глаза асгардского бога.  
  
— Может расскажете, где так хорошо научились плавать на доске?  
  
— У меня с детства хорошее чувство равновесия, и я пару дней наблюдал за тем, как это делают другие, — ответил он с неожиданной мягкостью. — Вам понравилось то, что вы увидели?  
  
От такой наглости ты потеряла дар речи.  
  
— Вы о себе слишком высокого мнения, — повышенным тоном возразила ты. — У меня даже есть подозрение, если честно, будто вы решили заняться сегодня серфингом только потому, что я могла это увидеть. Так спрашивается, кто из нас больше заинтересован?  
  
Локи хитро склонил голову.  
  
— А, может, я делал это в надежде, что ваша сногсшибательная французская подруга будет с вами?  
  
Ты нервно поёжилась. Он знал даже о Лулу. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
  
— Значит ли это, мистер Пайн, что вы за мной следите?  
  
Без предупреждения Локи быстро придвинулся к тебе, а его свободная рука прижалась к твоей спине, которая приветствовала прикосновения бога снопом восхитительных мурашек. Упершись ладонями в грудь Локи, ты почувствовала под пальцами ткань его костюма — она была шероховатой на ощупь, но мягкой и приятной. Всё, чёрт возьми, казалось в нём приятным. И запах океана, исходивший от него. И даже катастрофическая близость его губ к твоей коже за ухом.  
  
— Даже хуже, — проворковал Локи почти шепотом. — Я не просто слежу за вами, милая птица. Я всегда рядом. Когда вы завтракаете, когда обедаете, когда ужинаете. Когда вы без умолку болтаете обо мне с вашей недалёкой подружкой или этим безобразным стариком, который исподтишка пожирает вас взглядом, — его голос упал до страстной хрипотцы, и ты уже знала, что начинаешь дрожать — от страха, от возбуждения. — Каждый раз, когда вы приходите в номер и стаскиваете с себя платье, а потом принимаетесь за нижнее бельё. О, я вижу вашу наготу. Я вижу всё. Как капли воды стекают по вашему телу, как вы распускаете волосы, как себя касаетесь… — он замолчал, невесомо поцеловал тебя в скулу и совсем тихо произнес: — Как вы себя ласкаете, думая обо мне.  
  
Ты закрыла глаза. Солнечный свет окрасил темноту под веками в багрово-оранжевые тона.  
  
— Вы меня убьёте?  
  
Он нежно зарылся пальцами в твои волосы, привлекая тебя чуть ближе.  
  
— Занимайтесь своим стариком, смотрите за завтраком в свою тарелку и не тщитесь познать то, что ваш ограниченный разум познать не в состоянии. Если станете соблюдать условия, то вам не будут страшны никакие волны.  
  
Договорив, Локи медленно отстранился от тебя. Не спеша и с какой-то особой осторожностью.  
  
— Вы знаете, что я не могу, — борясь со слезами, прошептала ты.  
  
— Вы можете, — сухо ответил Локи. — Если хотите вернуться домой.  
  
Когда он наконец выдернул доску из песка и, отвернувшись, направился за своими вещами, у тебя в голове билась только одна ужасающая мысль: _он знал_.  
  
Он знал, и он зол.


End file.
